Unifier
by IOnlyWriteBigStories
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog  Sonic X storyline   Chris has left over a month ago.What secrets does Prof.Gerald's diary offer about two hedgehogs and what does that have to do with the Chaos Emeralds, G.U.N., and an upcoming war?
1. Diary

**Disclaimer: If I wrote that I wanted but didn't own the characters I would be lying to a person who told me to say the opposite of what is the lie of the lie.**

**Set after the end of Sonic X**

* * *

><p>''Yuawnnnn...What a lovely day'',said Sonic while he was stretching. ''No clouds,no winds just sunshine. I think I should visit Tails since I haven't seen him for a while.'' he said and started running among the thick trees of the forest.<p>

After running for some minutes he noticed something black lying to the ground. He stood there trying to understand what it was.  
>"Is that...?"<p>

"... Oh hedgehog"

He ran as fast as he could because he couldn't believe it. No way. How could he survive that explosion? But then again he was the ultimate life form.  
>Sonic picked Shadow up and though where he should go " should I go? To Tails? He's closer. But Eggman has better medical skill. On the other hand he'll probably sent dozens of rockets and I can't take the risk.' He sighed. Every second was important for his injured friend so he had to make a decision and fast.<p>

"Well" ,he smiled, "I was gonna see Tail anyway."

* * *

><p><strong>(On Eggman's lab)<strong>

Eggman was sitting on a chair, completely focused at reading his Grandfather's diary on his computer. There was an unusual silence.  
>At least that's what the robots thought. Normally the Doctor would have threaten them to be turned into toasters at least three times by now.<p>

"Hey guys do you know why is so silent all of a sudden?" asked Bokkun the other two robots next to him while they were tidying up the room.

"Don't the diary has something really interesting or he is sleeping." replied Decoe as he tidied up a bunch of papers and then placed them on a desk nearby.

"Oh come on diary is about 60 years old, what interesting stuff it could have? " groaned Bokkun while he was organizing some blueprints.

"Maybe something like Project Shadow or even more interesting." Bocoe said trying to support Decoe. " I honestly have no idea." he continued.

"Speaking of Shadow has anyone seen him after the Metarex got defeated?" wondered Bokkun, changing the subject of the conversation.

"No, neither me nor Decoe you?" Bocoe answered as he continued sweeping. He then glanced at Decoe who also had a clueless expression on his face.

" you guys think he is-"

''dead?''  
>The three robots stopped their current actions and rapidly turned their heads towareds their creator.<p>

''No,he isn't. He was built as the ultimate life form by a genius. Believing Shadow is dead is like believing my grandfather was not a brilliant scientist."

Decoe knew he was aticking bomb ready to explode although he didn't know why. "We're sorry Dr. Eggman we didn't wanted to offend your grandfather-"

"I just informed you." Eggman replied.

"Dr. Eggman?" Bokkun asked his curiosity getting the best of him.

"What?"

"Why were you so silent when you were reading your grandfather's diary?" he asked the million-dollar question.

Eggman grumbled "eh...uh...Oh well. If I don't explain you'll start mumbling so get your tin cans over here."

The three robots looked each other with disbelief. Normally Eggman would get mad and told them to do something else after theratening to make them toaster or other home appliances.

"Now that's strange", Bukkom whispered to his two companions.

When they got to the point where Eggman was, he stepped aside and they saw he had highlighted a some dates before his Grandfarher had joined G.U.N. "See by yourselves"

They stood there reading what was written for about ten minutes when they realized what exactly they had been reading.

Their shocked reactions followed shortly.

"No way"

"It can't be"

"Doctor is that some kind of a joke?"

"DO I LOOK LIKE I AM JOKING?" Eggman finally snapped clutching his head for a few moments still trying to comprehend what was written.

The robots stared each other for some moments until Bocoe took the courage and asked.

"Are you going to tell him what the diary writes?"

"No." the Doctor firmly answered.

Silence filled the dark lab once again with the characters lost deep in their thoughts.

"I don't get it" whispered Bukkom.

"What?" the others yelled

"I said I DON'T GET IT!"

"What do you mean?" said Decoe silently

"I mean he should remember this! You can't just forget all of this... It's... It's" he muttered trying to find a fitting word.

"He might know but not tell us" theorized Bocoe in a desperate attemps to make things more clear.

"Oh, come on now you can't be serious Decoe!" exclaimed Bokkun.

There was again silence for a few moments

Bukkom continued "If this had ever happened to me I would never ever forget it even if I tried". He sighted and then asked "Doctor how do you know it's him?I mean he isn't the only one of his species"

"Bukkum don't be stupid-"

"Doctor he has a point" Bocoe defended Bokkun.

"Yeah there are hundreds of them-" Decoe joined in.

"I have my reasons and I am willing to share them with you as long as there are no interruptions". Eggman took a deep breath and started talking

"Firstly the name is the same"

"But..",Decoe interrupted again.

"STOP TALKING AND LET ME YOU CAN START TALKING TOO!"

Decoe stopped scared. Eggman stood up, cleared his neck and continued talking

"Were was I? Oh yes. Secondly as you read in the diary, the last explosion was very means he could lost his memory BUT" he infasised that word because he saw that Bukkum was going to interrupt him "because of the trigger of the explosion he still knows who he is."

Bocoe was still not convinced and despite all warnings he was about to protest. However he saw Eggman send him a warning look and decided not to speak. The Doctor, satisfied, continued his monologue.

"And finally if it wasn't him how it comes and we don't know anything about his parents? In addition I do remember how the emeralds reacted in his last fit of rage when we were fighting the Metarex"

After that Eggman stopped talking and headed towards the exit. The robots looked at him, their processors still trying to figure out how that was possible.  
>"So, Doctor, will we tell him? Are we going to bring his memory back? "<br>They waited anxiously for Eggman's answer.

"Yes." he simply replied as the metallic exit door opened with a hiss. He stepped out and as the door began to close he said

_"Sonic has the right to know."_


	2. The plot thickens

**A/N: ATTENTION EVERYONE. THIS IS IMPORTANT FOR ALL OF MY STORIES.**

**If you thought I'm stopping, then no I don't, good news for you. However this story is the basis for the rest of my stories that involve Sonic (even crossovers) even the ones that were posted before. Think of it as an origins story ok? Only it's gonna be BIG. So far six arcs have been planned with this being the first arc and has mostly to do with Sonic and Shadow along with general theories of how that universe works. And backstories. Oh and there'll be a war.**

**To gameloverx: You are sort of right. Not exactly but you hit close to base. Yay!**

* * *

><p>Sonic ran through Mystic Ruins at high speed, the sound barrier being a couple of more km per hour away. He did not risk it with the injured hedgehog in his lap, as breaking the sound barrier could worsen Shadow's injuries. Soon he could make out his and Tails' adobe from all the thick flora of the place. As he came close to the cliff he slowed down and carefully descented towards their house. Waisting no time, he zipped towards the main door and opened it in great haste.<p>

"Tails! Were are you?" he shouted at the top of his lungs, hoping that his little brother was here and wasn't testing any of the planes.

"What?What?What?" A young alerted voice came from where the kitchen was. Soon after that, a young two-tailed fox came rushing out of the kitchen still holding a homemade tukrey sandwich. He was still chewing on one bite and had alsost drowned when he heard Sonic caling him. Poor Tails was 's voice was filed with urgency as this was a life or death he saw the unconsious Shadow on his big brother's lap.

_'__Shadow?__'_ he thought _'__He was supposed to be...How is that possible?__'_

"Shadow?" he repeated out loud. "How?..."

"He was unconscious when I found him, just outside Mystic Ruins." Sonic explained to his shocked friend. Tals came closer and observed Shadow.

"He seems to be very injured." Tails said, not liking where this was going...

"That's why I brought him here!" Sonic cheerfully claimed.

"What!" Tails screamed again for the second time this day. "Why here?"

"You got some of the best medical skill-"

"Eggman has!"

"Yeah, but he would sent a dozen of rockets at me and I couldn't take the risk. Also really think you should relax-"

_"Relax? You suddenly appear with a wounded Shadow, expect me to fully heal him and expect me to be cool? Are you crazy?"_ he screamed his lungs out.

They both stayed quiet. Sonic had seen Tails so troubled only once. He didn't know he felt that way. On Tail's side he was confused. Sonic suddenly shows up with Shadow and expect to be cool. He didn't know how to react. Tails was ready to shout again when he rememberrd how good friend Sonic was. Sonic was his big brother and he had never shout at him angrily. Also, he was the one who most supported him after Cosmo's sacrifise. He couldn't talk like that to his big brother. Fnally he spoke.

"Put him on the bed Sonic" he quietly said. Sonic looked worried at Tails.

"Tails, are you sure you're alright?" he said concerned about the only family he had.

"I'm fine. Sorry about that earlier." he apologised, only to be cut off by the hedgehog.

"Hey no worries. You just had to let some steam off" Sonic reassured him putting a hand on Tails' shoulder.

"Thanks Sonic. Well then just put Shadow on the sofa. He doesn't seem too bad so I'll be able to treat him to an extent..." Sonic nodded.

"Oka-"

"And go to Eggman's base"

_"Are you crazy?"_ It was Sonic's turn to scream! Mind you, he'd seen it coming but that didn't mean he wanted to do it.

"Eggman is the only one who kept Shadow alive so many times. He knows how to cure him, while the worst thing I had to treat was when you'd broken a few ribs and bones from that Metarex battle we had. If he has any internal bleeding I may not be able to do anything!" He explained. The hero of Mobius (and Earth. And Planet Freedom, mind you.) sighted in defeat. Back to dodging missiles from that crazy doctor like old times!

Someone knocked at their door, making the two inhabitants look at it.

"_Oh Soooniiiccc! 3_" a muffled voice came from the door. "It's me, Amy!" she happily announced. "And someone else." she commented dryly.

Tails rubbed his temples.

"Sonic, can you get the door?" No response. "Sonic? Sonic!"

"Huh, what?" Sonic asked.

"The door."

"Oh yeah."

Sonic all that time was thinking. How did Shadow ended up here in that condition? Did something attacked him? Like him when he first fought the Metarex? Maybe there was going to be another alien invasion? He hoped not, as this planet had his fair share of problems and invading aliens. But again according to Eggman Sonic was half dead when he found him and treated him.(Yes Eggman has a heart. Mind blown yet?) Well, he could simply ask Shadow when the sleepyhead woke up.

With that settled he opened the door, expecting a big tackle from the female hedgehog.

"Hi, Amy, how's it- _What the-?_"

On the door, was a a whistling Bokum, with his famous backpack filled with exploding TVs on his back. Amy in the meantime was standing next to the robot, very annoyed. She didn't lke how Bokum had decided to follow her and and that amazing and fear inducing Piko-Piko hammer was ready to come out, any second now.

"Bokum if Eggman has one of his nutty schemes again, let him know that-" At that moment Amy came in front of Sonic with a bored look on her face.

"No Sonic. He hasn't kidnapped me. I'm not in danger." She explained. Sonic stood there confused.

"You're not?"

"No. I met him while I was coming to you and he said he had a message to deliver. That's all." she said while looking behind annoyed at Bokum who was now waving happily at them.

"Oh Bokum!" Tails said in relief. "Glad to see you're here." At this Amy looked at Sonic confused.

"Why is Tails so happy to see an Eggman robot all of a sudden?"

"Well, it all started when I found Shadow-"

"Who?" Amy said astonished.

"Shadow, please don't shout, I've had enough screaming today. He said while glancing at Tails.

"What?", the young fox complained. "You'd left for a trip and then all of sudden you show up with an unconscious Shadow! How was I supposed to react?"

"Hey buddy I was coming anyway to you it's not my fault I saw him-"

"Sorry to interrupt you guys, but the boss wanted me to show something to you Sonic." Bokum intervened as he turned around and opened his backpack. Everybody took a step backwards when they saw he pulled out another exploding TV. He flew and put it on a coffee table in the living room so that everyone could see and turned it on.

Eggman's face appeared on the TV, something that was never a good sign.

"Ah Sonic! Long time no see, my enemy! You see I was searching through some old archives and I stumbled across something quite peculiar." Eggman said from the TV. "I would come here personally but since we are not the best of friends, I feared for my safety. So I sent Bokum." At this the robot had a panic attack.

"Huh? What about my safety?" He screamed at the TV while clutching the device.

"You're replaceable" was Eggman's simple response which made the robot yet again complai at the Doctor while frantically moving his arms around. The others simply sighted seeing as the situation was going nowhere.

"Anyway how about tomorrow at... say about 5pm, hmm?" The Doctor addressed Sonic once again, ignoring Bokum who was now in a ranting fit.

"What about Shadow?" asked Tails.

"Oh right. Bokum is going to bring him no worries." At this Bokum protest intensified.

_"Why am I the only one-"_

Amy had come closer to Sonic.

"Don't tell me you're going to trust Eggman all of a sudden." she whispered to him, clearly concerned.

"_Bokum do this! Bokum do that! Why-"_ Meanwhile Bokum continued his rant.

"Of course I won't trust him. I'm going to bring you guys along with me, just in case" he reassured her, which earned him a big suffocating hug.

_"How about you say Dekoe and Bokoe to do something? Why can't you sent thos other two robots you recently made, Orbot and Curbot? Why is it always me-"_

"Amy, you're suffocating me~" Sonic gagged.

In the meantime Tails had given up trying to figure out this mess and went to his lab once again.

Finally Shadow had been moved away, the hours passed and Amy also left, after kissing Sonic on the cheek which made the hedgehog blush and cough uncontrollably and then as in every day, Tails and Sonic went for sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya think this is all I'm giving you? Hell no. Think of it as an apology for not updating for so long.<strong>

**Disclaimers: The song 'Angels' is by Within Temptation. I don't think they'd mind me using it.**

* * *

><p>At that night Sonic had trouble sleeping<p>

…

…

…

_**Sparkling angel I believed,**_

The human had saved him. He remember being in the sea, the water filling his lungs, descending into the darkness, all of his senses brought to a halt... Until he saw that man's face... Until he felt being pulled out of he water, carried away for the shore, semi-conscious... Until he felt the water being forced out of his lungs... Until the young boy could think clearly again...

_**you were my saviour in my time of need.  
><strong>_Until there was light. He could never swim well. His parents... he didn't remember their faces, his memory was not so clear. It was strange, but the young boy didn't give it much thought. He remember they encouraged him to learn to swim though...  
>He couldn't. Something was stopping him every time he tried, dragging him down to the bottom, not allowing his lungs to be filled with the precious oxygen they needed... until the man saved him.<p>

_**Blinded by faith I couldn't hear,  
><strong>_And so he tagged along with the human. At first, the man was weary of him, eyeing him suspiciously. But the boy persisted. He had no one else left on the world, not that he could remember of, thus clinging to the man. So far he was the only person he knew. The one who had saved him of the cold, wet embrace of death. Surely a saviour can not be a bad man, can he?

_**all the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
><strong>_The man seemed to have a fascination of robots. When he went to what seemed to be his house, he managed to take a peek inside to see many machines inside. Some of them looked very advanced... the man was smart!  
>… But...<br>that glint in his eye...  
>Maybe he was one of those eccentric scientists? And why did he refuse to take him in?<p>

_**I see the angels,  
><strong>_The kid was on the shore again, wondering why the man wouldn't allow him to stay with him. He was chewing on some apricots he had found on a tree nearby, until he spotted something unusual. The boy curious about it, went where he had seen it. Immediately h felt his heart thump louder and a mystifying energy surrounding him... calling out for him, ready to be rediscovered once again. The kid dug and dug until a shining light came out of the sand; a beautiful emerald, perfect by all means... this was what held in the energies?

_**I'll lead them to your door.  
><strong>_He went the emerald to the man, hoping he could help him any way he could. Maybe now he'd let him in?

_**There's no escape now,  
><strong>_As he went inside, something in the back of his mind _screamed._ The boy froze in his tracks wondering why he felt exposed... he scream was instinctual, like his sixth sense was trying to tell him something...

_**no mercy no more.  
><strong>_Maybe the energies were doing this to him? Maybe they wanted to be left alone? A terrible feeling... one that strongly experienced a few days ago. Fear. Something horrible would happen. To him. Soon. Somewhere close... by this man.

_**No remorse cause I still remember  
><strong>_The vision was realistic. He could feel the pain, the betrayal, the questions demanding answers that could not be given... The man would try and use him, as the man said, a power source for his robots... And the man was watching him and smiling...

_**the smile when you tore me apart.  
><strong>_Why was he smiling? The boy was in pain. Maybe... maybe that is the 'good' kind of pain? The one that something wonderful happens at the end and justifies all the abuse? The vision faded away...

_**You took my heart,  
><strong>_The man took him in. He was very happy with what the boy had brought him and had gone straight into work, but not before rewarding the kid with hugs and caresses. The young creature hugged back. From that moment, the boy now lived there.

_**deceived me right from the start.  
><strong>_The man reassured the boy he would be out of harms way and that he would personally make sure he would grow with happiness. The boy believed him and was filled with joy. Someone cared for him. Th human gladly accepted his help whenever he offered to, praising him whenever he did something right. He promised he would there for him and that he would not cause him any pain, that he would protect him. The man, his protector.

_**You showed me dreams,  
><strong>_The protector told the boy of his dreams to bring world peace, so that no one would have to die and where everyone would care of each other. That he want to create a land where no one would be prosecuted for what they believed in; how they looked like; everyone would be the same. He sat hours and talked about his dreams as the boy watched mesmerised.

_**I wished they would turn into real.  
><strong>_The young one believed him again. How wonderful would the world be, if no one had to die, if there were no wars, if everyone cared... he wanted to help make his protector's dreams come true, no matter what it took. No matter what...

_**You broke the promise and made me realise.  
><strong>_Until one day, when the man was gone for a while, as the boy had been snooping around, he stumbled across a minicomputer. Fascinated at the technology, he pushed a few buttons until he accidentally brought the machine back to life. Curious he looked at the screen and started reading...

**Diary of Ivo Robotnik**

**25th of May, Earth date:1955, Mobius date:1113**

**…...**

_**It was all just a lie.  
><strong>_The man had lied. He had lied to him. He had deceived him. He wanted to rule the world; not save it. To him, saving and conquering where two words barely different from each other... He didn't truly want to create a land where no one would be prosecuted for what they believed in or how they looked like; everyone would be the same because everyone would be under his control. That was not the idealistic world the boy had imagined, every time the man was describing his dreams. With tears in his eyes he fled the lab to find some comfort in his room. The man wanted to turn innocent people into mindless robot to make sure no one would stand against him; he wanted to wage a big war on all the nations... The boy couldn't take it anymore...

Something fragile broke that day.

_**Sparkling angel, I couldn't see,  
><strong>_When the man entered his house and lab, he noticed the young one didn't greet him as he always did when he returned home. However he was not worried as his plan was going as planned... Until he discovered the boy had read his diary. The man was angry. He went to the boy's room, to find it pitch black and demanded an explanation. The boy looked at him fearfully, trying to get away from him. However the man lifted him in the air and shouted at him, until the boy admitted everything and called him a monster.

_**your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
><strong>_The man could take no more. He lashed out on the young creature, telling him in gruesome way that he would be punished for his actions, that since he knew about his plans, he would be the first one to be turned into a robot. He claimed he never cared for the boy and that he was just a simple pawn in his genius scheme; something that was partially true. Yet the damage had been done.

_**Fallen angel, tell me why.  
><strong>_The boy was confused and hurt. He stayed where the man had thrown him, hugging himself for comfort. The man had saved him. He owed that man his life. Yet if he was kind enough to save the boy, why did he want to destroy the world so much? The man was angry at someone.

_**What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?  
><strong>_From that day on the boy was restrained. A prisoner. Yet he still hoped the man would come to his senses...

"_Why do you have such hatred in you heart? What have the people of the world done? What have I done? Please... I want to help... why are you so cold?"_ he asked him every day and the man scolded him every time. But the boy persisted._**  
><strong>_

_**I see the angels,  
><strong>_The man was doing test with the gem the boy had brought him. The boy knew that and every time he got close he could feel the energies embracing him, whispering to his ears of the power they could give him... the boy ignored them. The man soon found all the emeralds. That was when the boy knew he had to stop him.

_**I'll lead them to your door  
><strong>_The boy pleaded. He begged him not to continue with his plan. He begged to know why the man was doing this... he wanted to save his saviour from himself. The boy bravely stood between the man and the emeralds. He hoped the man would come to his senses.

_**There's no escape now  
><strong>_The man did not.

_**no mercy no more  
><strong>_The boy was saying on a pile of debris, bruised from the beating. He wanted to fight back but he could not. He did not want to. The man was standing above him. He called his two robots inside the room and told them to turn the boy to a robot as planned.

_**No remorse cause I still remember  
><strong>_He ignored the screams...  
>He ignored the pleads...<br>He ignored the begging...  
>He ignored the questions...<br>The man ignored the boy he had saved. It was necessary he told himself yet only his brain believed that. But the man trusted only his brain

_**the smile when you tore me apart**_  
>The man was pleased, despite his own heart rebelling against him. The boy screamed more. With that the world was his. His hear was torn . The seven Chaos Emeralds were assembled. He felt sorry for the kid. Untold power was at his disposal... He didn't want to hurt him...<p>

He did not notice the sorrow in the boy's heart. The man's brain was celebrating ._**  
><strong>_

_**You took my heart,  
><strong>_The Emeralds reacted to the boy's pleas. The gems let out a bright light, flying out of their mechanical prison and enveloped the mourning boy in their soft light. They caressed his hurt body, they healed his wounds. It was like a heart, the energies were pulsing in sync along with the boy's heartbeat. They did not want to be ordered by the man with the frozen heart, they told him.

_**deceived me right from the start.  
><strong>_The man was shocked. Why did the emeralds react to the boy? Maybe he was more special than he thought? His heart sighted in relief as the boy could get away and avoid the cruel robotisation process yet his mind cursed and wished he boy was dead. If everything had gone as planned, the boy would now be his slave! That was the whole reason he took him in!

_**You showed me dreams,  
><strong>_Lies, his heart accused. The boy could hear the argument. The man entrusted him with the dreams his logic had made. Yet they were still dreams no matter what had created them. Twisted to house his anger and bitterness to the world but the boy was still young and such concepts weren't familiar with him. He thought the man's dreams were as pure as his. Reality proved otherwise, in the hard and cold way it creates, one through a sheer number of alternatives.

_**I wished they would turn into real.  
><strong>_And if he didn't have all that anger inside him, his dreams would be the ones the boy had first thought to be. Dreams of an absolution, not of destruction. And with that power the boy could make them come true...

_**You broke the promise and made me realise.  
><strong>_The man had betrayed him. The boy's heart was still weeping and the energies understood that as they were not as happy as when the boy had first found the emerald. They were... heavy... and sad.

_**It was all just a lie.  
><strong>_The man had been honest and dishonest at him. He entrusted him with his secrets, yet he was ready to sacrifice the boy without batting an eyelid. A

_**Could have been forever.**_  
>If only things had been different. Then the boy wouldn't have to fight the man. They would both live happily together, be friends, make sand castles... maybe the man could teach him how to swim... If only the man was not so angry about the world...<p>

_**Now we have reached the end.  
><strong>_That was it... the boy realised. Where he and the man choose their own ways... Both of them had made up their mind. Both of them were now in conflict._**  
><strong>_

_**This world may have failed you,  
><strong>_For some reason the man hated this world. The boy couldn't find out.

_**it doesn't give you reason why.  
><strong>_He had searched, he had asked but never had he received a clear answer.

_**You could have chosen a different path in life.  
><strong>_If only things had been different... the boy sadly waved goodbye at his saviour. He was going to set things right.

_**The smile when you tore me apart. **_

The boy fled. He did not ran off but away, determined not to let the man, his saviour, turn his twisted dreams into reality. He will not hurt him. He will not kill him. Only stop him. No matter what he did. Eventually he'll get through to him.

Sonic was not patient. In this case he had to...

* * *

><p>Said hedgehog had now woken up from his dream. His breath was heavy as he remembered the events... not a very happy memory. He went downstairs grabbed a glass of water and sat on th table, not feeling sleepy at all.<p>

Eggman... what was the Doctor planning this time?

* * *

><p><strong>10 pages. 10 freakin' pages. I want reviews. Please. Don't let my writing be in vain...<strong>


End file.
